1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to women's undergarments and, more particularly, to an improved women's undergarment which includes a flexible, generally triangular front panel having a bottom corner and top left and top right corners, a rear waistband extending between and connecting the top left and top right corners of the front panel extending partially circumferentially rearwards therefrom, and a pair of lower loop straps, one extending between and connecting the top left corner and bottom corner of the front panel and one extending between and connecting the top right corner and bottom corner of the front panel such that when the undergarment is being worn, the front panel covers the female genitalia with the rear waistband extending around the rear of the waist of the person wearing the undergarment and the left and right lower straps extending around and underneath the buttocks of the person thereby providing a comfortable and stylish improved women's undergarment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of women's undergarments which are currently available, with various styles of underwear being designed for particular purposes. Some of the many different types of women's underwear include styles such as boy shorts, bloomers, thongs, “granny panties,” and many other styles of panties. Of these, one of the most popular styles is the thong or “G”-string style of underwear which generally includes a generally triangular front panel, a waistband extending around the back of the undergarment, and a center string which extends from the bottom corner of the front panel to the center rear of the waistband. While thongs are generally useful when worn with certain types of outfits, including outfits with which it is important to not show a “panty line,” one of the significant problems with thongs is that they can be uncomfortable to wear due to their tendency to “ride up” into the area between the buttocks. There is therefore a need for an improved women's undergarment which will not “ride up” and which is more comfortable for a woman to wear, yet also will not detract from the appearance of the outfits being worn by the woman due to unsightly panty lines or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved women's undergarment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved women's undergarment which includes a generally triangular front panel, a rear waistband and two lower loop straps which go around the legs of the wearer from the bottom of the front panel to the top corner thereof to provide a comfortable yet secure fit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved women's undergarment which can be worn with many different types of outfits while maintaining a preferred lack of panty lines or the such.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved women's undergarment in which the front panel completely covers the female genitalia when on the wearer.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved women's undergarment which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient, comfortable and effective in use.